school of unwanted talent
by Mikuo Zatsune
Summary: my first book please review
1. Chapter 1

school of unwanted talents(and magic)

Out in the middle of nowhere there was a school. not like the one most kids go to but similar. here they teach you how to survive in any place and time. they also teach magic...

This is my **first** day at the school of unwanted talents but ther is even special kids that know magic go here. I just can read minds which people don't like so they sent me here. I don't know were here is but it is creepy. At night you here screams and howls. I keep this journal to keep my sanity so don't call me crazy. It's weird I'm the only one who is ever outside during the day but you would have to be crazy to go out at night. I always see people in the halls but during class they are nowhere. well I have to go to class now.

wow there where people there today they are just like me well not exactly one can talk to animals. the other knows magic. I have to quit writing in this it makes me sound like I'm crazy.

well I'm writing from the infermery I was attacked by what I think is a vampire but the teacher says its just a crazy kid. I don't believe him. I have to sleep now or the nurse will kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

I whoke up and I was straped to the bed and the nurse is standing over me with a huge neddle. I am fliping out "what the f**k woman". the nurse replyed with"you kiss your mother with that mouth". "no so go to hell". "Don't make me kill you" the nurse said. I broke out of the leather straps like they were rubber bands. "run if you want to live" I screamed at the nurse levitating the neddle out of her hand and almost stabing her with it. " this was not in my job description" she screamed runing away. I tossed the neddle after her. Then the kid that had attacked me came in to the room and in a creepy voice said"_ so you are the one"_.

**I know it is short wanted cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

well I'm just going to my room but that kid creeped me out. "I mean why do I care it's just why me" I thought as I walked down the stairs. then out of nowhere was this werid person that appeared to be a human so I thought "why don't I go talk to him". "hi what the f***" I said. "that is how you greet people here" he said. "your a f****** dog" I screamed at him. "I'm not a dog I'm a werewolve you a******". I ran like hell it's self was chaceing me. when I got away I went to my dorm and locked the door a hoped this was a dream but it wasent. "f****** werewolve I feel like I'm in a bad movie" of course twilight comes to mind. I went to sleep and woke up on an operation table straped down and screamed "WHAT THE F***!"

**sorry it's sort but I got writers block. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

As I broke the straps with my telekinisis I saw a person in the courner who just laughed and walked away. "hi you a****** mind telling me why you kidnapped me?"."you really are the one" he chuckled as he walked away. he closed a door and I heared a lock click and said "why the f*** did it have to be ME come on!" then out of the courner of my eye I see this kid holding a cat. "you kid what can you do hello earth to idiot I'm talking to you.". all of the sudden I get kicked in the face he the kicked me! so I picked him up (telekinisis) and throw him across the room the cat screams he does to and he then weridist thing I'f ever seen talked to the cat. he then says " you have proved yourself so I'll say it you are the chosen one for sure they thought it was me at one point so they will most likely kill me now." I could not help but think of 20 reasons to kick his ass but then I thought what if he helped me break out of this hellhole. "hello what is your name" I said to him. " I'm smarter than I look but my name is david.". " wait arent you the kid that talks to animals?" I replyed. " yes you thinking of a way out of here?" "yes and I know you are too". so here is the plan I break the window he calles a really big bird too pick us up sounds crazy I know.

**ran out of ideas so it is longer but not that long but be angry. :0**


	5. Chapter 5

FINALLY WRITING THE 5TH CHAPTER.

So I run and check the door. "locked da**" i say just as he walks to the window."thats what the plans for dum****" he mutters.  
>"shut up just wanted to check something" i walk to the window. some sort of frankinstein monster walks through the door.<br>"just perfect" I mutter. he starts to walk over to me when he gets there i use telekinisis to throw him out the window. it shaders as the monster hits it"time to jump" i say."good idea" the boy mutters"why didn't i think of it"." whats your name" I ask him."my name is edward thomas fardeed the third but my friends call me edd" edd answers.  
>then we jump...<p>

HAHA CLIFFHANGER :p 


End file.
